Seijuuro: When Demon Learns About Life
by Amelia MereGod'Schonovifzch
Summary: [AkaFuri] Seijuuro. Iblis yang tidak mengenal rasa kasihan. Ia hanya hidup untuk makan dan menjatuhkan manusia kedalam kegelapan. Apakah ia akan tetap menjadi dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan tatapan polos solid Bumi itu? /#HappyReading!
1. Prologue: When Demon Meets the Human

Langit kota Tokyo memencarkan gradasi fantastis merah menyala, _orange_ lembut dengan ungu tua mendominasi. Kawanan gagak hitam mulai berpacu dengan waktu agar sampai dirumah sebelum senja tutup tugas. Senandung pelan gagak mengantarkan surya ke peristirahatannya, sebelum sang purnama meraja.

Laskar ungu semakin mendominasi. Perlahan kehitaman mulai merajai langit. Bentangan lembut berubah seketika menjadi gelap dan membutakan. Pelita buatan mulai menyala, mewarnai kota Tokyo kembali dengan sinar yang indah, lembut, dan berwarna. Menjadikan kota tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Malam telah tiba." Senandung suara menggema dari salah satu pencakar langit diselatan sana. Seseorang tengah terduduk diujung gedung. Tubuhnya ia condongkan sedikit kebawah, melihat laksana kota Tokyo dari atas. Indah, namun memabukkan.

Kemeja hitam kelamnya tersibak pelan kala angin berhembus, menyapa dari ketinggian, "Malam yang indah, " Lalu ia melipat satu kakinya, membuatnya menjadi tumpuan tangannya, "Saatnya mencari makan." Ia lalu menjilati bibirnya dengan seduktif.

"Ah, " Ia menyadari ia tak sendirian. Kemeja hitam lainnya terkibar, sosok itu tertutup bayangan malam, "Ada apa?" Lalu sosok kedua maju perlahan, mendekati sekawannya yang terduduk tadi. Perlahan mulai terlihat.

Helaian rambut merah yang menyala, "Kau sudah kenyang rupanya, " Perlahan warna merah lainnya nampak. Ditemani oleh laksana kilat kuning emas.

"Seijuuro."

Sosok yang disapa hanya diam. Dingin bak es kutub. Tubuhnya terdiam, matanya menatap kerlip Tokyo—mensejajarkan diri dengan sekawan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku baru tiba. Tidakkah kau ingin mencari makan juga, " Kilatnya berbalik menatap kawan disampingnya, "Shougo?" Nadanya bertanya—walau terkesan seperti perintah. Yang dipanggil Shougo, hanya tertawa.

"Aku baru saja menemukan, " Kilat keabuannya menatap tajam seorang insan jauh dibawah sana, berjalan terhuyung seraya memegang sebuah botol, "Dia nampak lezat." Nadanya terdengar riang—namun dingin.

Seijuuro mengikuti, menatap orang itu, "Kau tidak akan puas, " Gantian Shougo tertawa mengejek, agak sedikit membuat Seijuuro tersinggung walau masih mempertahankan mimik datarnya.

Jari pucat Shougo bergerak menunjuk insan itu, "Tidakkah kau melihat benang hitam yang mengikutinya itu?" Shougo tersenyum mengerikan, hingga taring sepanjang lima sentinya terlihat. Seijuuro masih menatap.

Seijuuro memang melihatnya. Dibelakang tubuh pria itu, terdapat seuntai benang merah yang terikat padanya. Kini sudut bibir Seijuuro tertarik sedikit, "Kuakui, benangnya tebal juga.." Katanya. Shougo tertawa bahagia.

Jari Shougo yang masih terambang kini membuat gestur menarik—menaikkan ujung jarinya keatas, dan seketika benang hitam itu terputus.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah pria itu jatuh terhuyung kekiri, jatuh ke tengah jalan, "Menyenangkan, " tangan kanan Shougo terangkat, menangkap bola hitam yang terbuat dari benang hitam tadi, "Rasanya juga lumayan~" Katanya.

Ia balik menatap Seijuuro, "Kau tidak mau mencari juga, Seijuuro?" Seijuuro hanya mengerling, "Rugi kalau malam ini kau tidak dapat.." Seijuuro masih melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"Aku tahu itu, " Angin berhembus pelan, sebelum sepasang sayap berbulu hitam terkembang lebar dibelakang punggung Seijuuro, "Aku pergi dulu." Ia lalu melesat terbang kebawah.

Kebawah, melewati mayat pria yang telah bergelimang darah dan kepala terlidas ditengah jalan sana.

.

.

**SEIJUURO; WHEN DEMON LEARNS ABOUT LIFE**

**Genre : supernatural/romance**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : Demon!AkashixHuman!Furihata**

**Setting : AU, Demon!Akashi**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur kecepatan/kelambatan, **_**fluffless**_**, EYD gamasuk hitungan, amburegul, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

**Dish 001 : PROLOGUE: WHEN DEMON MEETS THE HUMAN**

**.**

_Sejak penciptaan, sudah menjadi rahasia bila iblis adalah musuh._

.

Iblis.

Makhluk bukan manusia yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Mereka tak tampak, tapi mereka selalu membayangi. Sudah menjadi dongeng dan fakta bahwa iblis bertugas untuk menghasut manusia, dan menjatuhkan mereka kedalam kegelapan kekal yang disebut dosa.

Dosa adalah makanan bagi iblis, maka seluruh iblis berlomba-lomba menjatuhkan manusia kedalamnya dan mendapatkan kekuatan daripadanya. Menjadi yang terkuat, hingga dapat membanggakan bangsa iblis. Dan juga menjadi rahasia bahwa iblis begitu ditakuti. Tapi beruntung (atau merugikan) dengan rupa yang diatas rata-rata, banyak manusia yang lengah akibat pesona iblis.

Salah satunya adalah Seijuuro.

Terlahir sebagai iblis kelas A, sudah merupakan hal biasa dimana ia akan menggoda para wanita pengusaha sukses dan berkantung tebal, menjatuhkan mereka dalam dosa dan akhirnya berakhir dengan penderitaan. Seijuuro sudah biasa akan kekacauan dan jeritan pilu yang terdengar dari telinganya. Semuanya terasa sama. Bagaimanapun juga, itu sudah menjadi tugasnya. Berapa lama Seijuuro hidup memangnya?

Tapi entah mengapa selalu ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hati terdalam Seijuuro.

Ia tahu sebagai iblis ia harus mengabaikannya, namun rasa itu semakin membekas. Ia tahu, perasaan ini.

_Ibu_.

Ibu Seijuuro—ia bukan iblis. Ibu Seijuuro adalah seorang manusia biasa, bisa dibilang hanya sekitar 0,2% darah manusia mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Saat usianya beru menginjak lima tahun, ia diambil paksa oleh tetua iblis untuk dilatih menjadi seorang iblis sepenuhnya.

Dan memang terbukti sangat sedikit darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuh Seijuuro. Memang benar, buktinya Seijuuro sudah 70 tahun hidup sebagai iblis, dan wajahnya masih senantiasa muda dan terkesan tidak berubah. Hanya garis wajahnya saja yang makin tegas.

* * *

><p><em>Tapi ibu tetap sabar dan mengakuiku sebagai anak, walau aku yang membunuhnya.<em>

* * *

><p>Hari itu, dengan terpaksa Seijuuro menjatuhkan ibunya sendiri dalam dosa. Seijuuro kala itu lapar, dan melihat benang hitam sang ibu membentang dengan luas, walau tipis.<p>

Itu benang kesedihan dan penderitaan. Ibunya tercekik oleh kesendirian yang membuat benangnya makin pekat.

Diakhir hayatnya, ibunya bahkan masih sempat memeluk dan tersenyum pada Seijuuro. Seijuuro tertawa lirih. Mengapa ibunya ini masih tersenyum padahal ia sudah menjatuhkannya dalam kegelapan? _Naif_.

Seijuuro kembali merasakan sakit itu. Ia remas dada sebelah kirinya, berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang anomali.

Walaupun menyimpan sedikit dendam kepada bangsanya sendiri, Seijuuro tetap menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin dianggap anak pembangkang ataupun tidak patuh pada orangtua. Ia anak baik, maka dari itu ia telah menjadi iblis kelas A yang kuat dan juga licik.

_Anak ibu hebat, ya.., ibu bangga._

Sekelabat ucapan lembut sang ibu saat ia masih kecil terngiang. Menggema bagaikan lagu senandung dalam kotak musik. Rasanya sakit, namun hangat.

'_Rupanya aku masih belum bisa menghilangkannya..'_ Batin Seijuuro. Ia kembali berjalan melewati distrik Tokyo yang ramai di bulan Agustus.

Agustus tengah panas-panasnya. Mentari dengan jahatnya bersinar dengan terangnya. Panasnya membuat orang mati rasa. Memang kejam.

Beruntung bagi Seijuuro kulitnya tidak akan terbakar oleh matahari. Iblis memang hakikatnya enggan keluar pada siang hari, namun Seijuuro berbeda. Kulitnya terlapisi _kekkai_ khusus sehingga terlindung dari matahari. Lagipula jika ia hanya bergerak pada malam hari, ada kemungkinan ia tidak akan dapat mangsa.

Berjalan, terus berjalan. Seijuuro belum menemukan mangsa apapun. Sebenarnya ia sudah makan dua benang tadi, tapi rasanya belum puas. Tentu, Seijuuro akan terus mencari hingga merasa puas.

Saat itulah ia melewati sebuah taman. Taman itu penuh pohon besar, sehingga banyak orang disana untuk menghindari panas. Secara ajaib, Seijuuro melewati taman itu.

Gadis-gadis yang melihat Seijuuro lantas berkedip genit berharap perhatian. Seijuuro hanya melirik dingin pada mereka. Sudah biasa ia diberi tatapan seperti itu, dengan parasnya yang memabukkan, serta pakaian yang hanya kemeja longgar berwarna merah terang dan _jeans_ hitam, tidak heran tatapan genit dilontarkan padanya.

'_Paling tidak aku bisa makan sedikit…'_ Tangannya bergerak menggulung kumpulan benang hitam dari tatapan para remaja tadi.

**BRUK**

"A—aduh, maaf!"

Seijuuro hendak memarahi orang yang dengan tidak _elite_-nya menabraknya, namun ia memilih diam. Ia terlalu sibuk juga menggulung benang.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Seijuuro membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak perlu.., a—aku juga salah.." Seijuuro menghela napas penat. Salah satu sifat lemah manusia; merasa lemah.

Seijuuro mendongak, menatap sosok yang menabraknya tadi.

.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku…_

.

Helaian coklat seperti remah tanah, mata sewarna solid Bumi,

Tatapan polos itu,

.

Seijuuro merasa dirinya telah terkurung oleh tatapan polos solid Bumi itu.

**==TBC==**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ORBOL-OBROL—!<strong>_

Ameru : HOI~~! Ngomong2 udh lama ya ga ada rubrik ngobrol2 v(owo)v Ameru kangen kalian semua~ /peluk satu2/

Kuroko : hentikan, Ameru-san, kau berisik.

Ameru : ah, maaf. Ini karyaku yg lainnya di fandom KnB, menceritakan posisi Akashi sebagai iblis. Monggo Akashi, _comment_ dikit..

Akashi : /ngelepas gigi taring palsu/ kuharap karya ini ga se-_absurd_ sebelumnya. Kalau tdk kau tinggal menunggu paket penuh gunting nanti.

Kuroko : …

Ameru : y—ya, terima kasih. Aku harap kalian menyukai karyaku yg ini. Sebenarnya aku kurang pandai menggambarkan watak iblis spt apa, jadi KALIAN HARUS MEMBERIKAN SARAN PADAKU! HARUS PAKE BANGEEET :V /kena geplak teflon/

Kuroko : kami harap kalian suka. Ngomong2 , kapan aku muncul, Ameru-san?

Ameru : /ngubek2 skenario/ masih lama, Kuroko-kun, tunggu aja, _bye_~

Kuroko : /diam2 pundung/

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 002—!<strong>_

"_Namaku Furihata Kouki."_

"_Kau sepertinya jarang keluar…"_

"_Justru aku mendapatkan lebih banyak mangsa dari teman-temannya.."_

_Seijuuro hanya bisa berlindung dibalik topengnya, berharap tidak retak._

_Shuuzo mengacungkan jarinya didepan batang hidung Seijuuro,_

"_Kau tidak bisa berbohong didepanku, Seijuuro."_

_**.**_

_**SEIJUURO; WHEN DEMON LEARNS ABOUT LIFE**_

_**DISH 002!**_

_**WHEN DEMON'S MASK CRACKS**_


	2. When Demon's Mask Cracks

_Helaian coklat seperti remah tanah, mata sewarna solid Bumi itu._

Seijuuro serasa terkunci, sampai orang didepannya itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"_Ano_?"

Seijuuro kembali tersadar. Ia kembali pada posisinya.

"Maaf. Aku tadi tidak melihatmu, jadinya menabrakmu." Seijuuro mencoba berbicara senormalnya—walau detak jantungnya tidak seirama dengan wajahnya. Pria didepannya terdiam sebentar sebelum menggeleng.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak berhati-hati, " Ia membungkuk sopan, membuat Seijuuro bungkam sebentar.

"Namaku Furihata Kouki." Pria bernama Furihata itu mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat udara seraya tersenyum gugup, "Na—namamu?"

Manik hetero itu menatap penuh selidik pada tangan kurus yang terulur hampa memegang udara. Entah, getir apa yang dirasakan Seijuuro. Seluk hati terdalamnya menerbitkan rasa itu lagi. Apakah ini tanda sifat manusianya sedang berusaha menguasainya?

'_Ibu, ini maksudnya apa?'_ Walau sakit, tapi entah mengapa sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Inikah salah satu sifat manusia yang paling kuat, yang selalu mengalahkan semua jenis bahkan para tetua sekalipun?

Sepertinya Seijuuro mengerti.

Ia balas tangan yang lebih kecil darinya—dan hangat, "Seijuuro…Akashi.."

.

.

**SEIJUURO; WHEN DEMON LEARNS ABOUT LIFE**

**Genre : Supernatural/romance**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : Demon!AkashixHuman!Furihata**

**Setting : AU, Demon!Akashi**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur berantakan, **_**fluffless**_**, bahasa berceceran, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Bauske © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

**Dish 002: WHEN DEMON'S MASK CRACKS**

**.**

_Ternyata tidak mudah menjadi manusia._

.

"Kemanakah Seijuuro?"

Suara itu bergaung dingin diantara bata fana, merusup diantara lantai _chekerface_ keramik serta dinding _pastel cream_ yang redup. Didalamnya hanya ada satu jendela. Besar, dan cahaya menyilaukan menyeruak masuk dengan agresif.

Sosok terpantul disana memandang kearah jendela. Sayap hitamnya tertutup rapi, sementara kedua tangan dilipat dibelakang. Menanti seseorang yang nampaknya hilang dalam kawanan.

"Kalau kau mencari Seijuuro, " Seorang lain yang tengah meminum dari gelas tinggi berujar, "Sepertinya ia sedang mencari makan.." Lidahnya seduktif menjilati pinggiran gelas. Sosok pertama masih keukeuh pada posisinya.

"Mencari makan tidak boleh lebih dari enam jam, " Kelereng hitam itu bergulir pelan kebawah, menelisik lekuk papan catur yang menaungi kaki, "Seijuuro sudah pergi lebih dari enam jam, ia harus kembali.."

Pintu menyeblak, seorang lain muncul. Kemeja hijau lumut bersembunyi dibalik jas formal hitam. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat sebelum angkat suara.

"Ada apa, Shintarou?"

"Aku sedang iseng mencari makan tadi, " Menaikkan bingkai lensa yang merosot, "Dan aku melihat Seijuuro bersama seorang manusia.." Mata sehitam malam itu memincing.

"Mangsa?" Shintarou menggeleng, membangkitkan atensi kemarahan, "Memang susah mengatur iblis yang berupa setengah manusia.." Ia berbalik dari memunggui sekawannya.

"Kau berpikir begitu, Shuuzo?" Sosok yang terpanggil Shuuzo masih diam.

"Sesedikit apapun darah manusia yang mengalir dalam darahnya, pastilah akan berpengaruh…" Shuuzo berjalan perlahan, melewati rupa Shintarou dan membuka perlahan pintu besar bercat coklat tua itu, "Itulah mengapa Seijuuro perlu diawasi."

Pintu lalu tertutup.

* * *

><p><em>Inikah perasaan yang ditinggalkan ibu hingga mengubah ayah..?<em>

* * *

><p>Seminggu berlalu, kini Seijuuro menambah intensi waktunya bertemu Furihata. Dan entah, secara perlahan, ia mulai mengenal kehidupan manusia—walau tidak semua. Ia mulai mengenal yang namanya sekolah, tempat dimana Furihata menempa pendidikan dunia. Ia juga mengenal—walau sebatas nama dan data formal—mengenai teman Furihata. Ia memang punya sedikit teman, namun Seijuuro melihat tidak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya mengenai mereka. Seijuuro juga mempelajari salah satu permainan manusia yang sangat digemari Furihata,<p>

Yaitu basket.

Seijuuro lumayan menikmatinya. Dalam basket, banyak teknik dan permainan menipu yang bisa digunakan untuk mencetak kemenangan. Dan dalam sekejap, Seijuuro menjadi mahir dalam basket. Membuat Furihata melenguh karena kalah tanding merupakan salah satu hiburan tersendiri bagi Seijuuro.

Dan hari ini untuk ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu Seijuuro kembali mengalahkan Furihata.

"Akashi-san hebat, " Furihata meneguk habis minumannya—setengah kesal, "Padahal baru pertama kali main…" Pipi Furihata memerah antusias. Membuat Seijuuro tergelitik.

"Biasa saja, " Seijuuro memainkan botol minuman yang terpegang padanya, "Basket punya banyak teknik menipu, aku suka menipu.." Bibirnya mencelos lancar, ia segera tersadar dan menatap Furihata walau masih menjaga _image_.

Tak disangka antusiasme sang solid Bumi meningkat, "Wuah, berarti Akashi-san itu orang pintar!" Seijuuro sempat _sweatdrop_ dalam hati, "Hebaat!" Pipi Furihata makin merah.

'_Pipinya lucu juga..'_ Bagi Seijuuro, melihat pipi yang memerah adalah hal baru. Wajar, karena iblis mempunyai darah biru dan mungkin tidak akan memerah.

"Pipimu memerah, Kouki, " Seijuuro menempelkan batang hidungnya pada Furihata, menggeseknya pelan, "…dan hangat.." lalu menjilatinya seduktif. Mengakibatkan Furihata menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"A—Akashi-san—" Ucapannya terpotong lagi kala Seijuuro menjilatinya lagi, "…ngh…ge—geli.." Erangannya lepas.

Saat itu Seijuuro berusaha menahan libidonya agar tidak menyerang Furihata segera. Ia segera membuat jarak, melepas pagutan maut, "Kau manis sekali, Kouki." _—pasti rasanya enak._

Pipi merona semakin jadi, terlihat geliat malu sekaligus kesal, "Akashi-san, a—aku 'kan bukan perempuan…, aku tidak manis.." Lalu bibir mengerucut kesal, menimbulkan kekeh anomali dari yang menggoda.

Apakah Seijuuro pernah terkekeh sebelumnya?

.

Seijuuro mungkin tidak menyadari, sesosok bayangan hitam tengah mengawasinya jauh diatas salah satu pencakar langit. Jauh, kelereng hitam menyipit tipis, tergurat kemarahan namun nampak teduh secara bersamaan. Sayap hitam terbentang, hendak bermobil ke destinasi lain.

"Seijuuro, kalau kau begini terus, kau harus menghadapi konsekuensinya."

* * *

><p><em>Rasanya hangat. Mengalir tenang, sensasinya berbeda.<em>

* * *

><p>Kini biru cerah perlahan tertelan oleh laskar kilat <em>orange<em>. Tanda jam waktu menunjukkan sore menjelang. Para insan yang telah berjuang berjalan pulang, hendak mengistirahatkan diri. Seijuuro telah berpisah dengan Furihata beberapa menit lalu (tentu Seijuuro mengantarnya pulang, walau Furihata menolak) .

Berjalan perlahan pulang, Seijuuro berbelok kearah kanan, dan ia terkejut melihat sosok sekawannya tengah bersandar pada dinding rumah yang nampak remang.

"Kau mencariku, " Kilat hitam terpancar, " Shuuzo?" Shuuzo melepas sandaran pada dinding, masih melipat tangan depan dada, dan membelakangi Seijuuro.

"Aku melihatnya, " Atensi waspada naik, "Apa yang bisa kau dapat dari sosok manusia polos itu? tidakkah kau lihat benang hitam padanya?" Masih memunggungi, Shuuzo naik nada bicara, "Aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun pada manusia itu." Terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

Seijuuro masih kalem.

"Justru dengan mendekati manusia itu, " Seijuuro mulai angkat bicara, "Paling tidak aku bisa memangsa teman-temannya, dan tinggal menunggu waktu, sampai manusia incaranku itu punya cukup benang hitam.."

Seijuuro hanya bisa berlindung dibalik topengnya, berharap tak retak.

Shuuzo tertawa renyah, sejenak setelahnya, hening melayang diantara mereka.

Shuuzo berbalik, seketika jarinya mengacung didepan batang hidung Seijuuro, "Kau mungkin bisa menipu tetua payah itu dan seluruh kaum, " Dalam hati Seijuuro berharap seniornya ini mati saja, "Tapi kau tidak bisa berbohong, Seijuuro."

Bisikan lembut itu membuat Seijuuro membeku dibawah naungan langit sore.

* * *

><p><em>Cinta? Apa rasanya enak..?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DUAKK<strong>

"…"

Seijuuro terdiam. Bata dingin yang baru saja ia pukul sama sekali tidak sakit—baginya. Walau begitu, memar samar nampak pada kepalan tangannya. Perkataan Shuuzo tadi, sedikit menyulutkan kemarahan Seijuuro.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau tahu iblis tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia."<em>

_Seijuuro membeku ditempat, terpekur seperti orang bodoh. Apa katanya tadi? Jatuh cinta?_

"_Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Seijuuro. Mungkin kau tidak mengakuinya, tapi aku melihat dan menyaksikannya sendiri, " Perlahan ia mundur dari sisi wajah sang _emperor_ yang masih diam, "Kalau kau berbuat seperti yang Seishirou lakukan dulu, tidak akan memperoleh apa-apa."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Seijuuro maju bertanya—walau lidah terasa kelu._

"_Manusia punya batas hidup, Seijuuro. Seperti apapun kau melindunginya, maut tidak akan melepaskannya, " Shuuzo kemudian berbalik, mengembangkan sayapnya, lalu sekilas melirik Seijuuro, "Lebih baik aku mengatakan ini sebelum kau menyesal."_

_Detik berikutnya Shuuzo sudah lenyap dari sana, hilang bagai ditelan kegelapan._

.

* * *

><p>'<em>Aku jatuh cinta pada Kouki?'<em> Otak Seijuuro yang jenius masih mencerna kalimat Shuuzo tadi. Seijuuro ini iblis. Ia hanya memanfaatkan Furihata sebagai mangsa. Seijuuro akan memanjakannya dengan kepuasan duniawi, lalu mencampakkan Furihata, dan dari sana, benang hitam lezat akan didapatnya.

_Tapi, rasanya tidak begitu…_

Telapak tangan itu meraba dinding bata didepannya. Memikirkan perkataan tadi, mungkin Seijuuro akan menemukan jawabannya nanti.

'_Mungkin…'_ Batinnya lirih.

.

"Huaahhm, " Terdengar suara menguap dari atas tembok. Sesosok rupa lain muncul, diam dan memperhatikan gerak Seijuuro sendari tadi. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada lututnya, menopang dagunya dan memandang dengan bosan, "Apa yang si Seijuuro itu lakukan..?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas pada teman disebelahnya.

"Bukankah sudah kuceritakan, _nodayo_, " Sosok kedua menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, "Belakangan Seijuuro tertangkap bersama dengan manusia.." Jelanya lagi. Yang bertanya hanya menguap bosan.

"Siapa namanya tadi, Furihata Kouki, " Lalu ia bangkit berdiri, dan membentangkan sayap gagahnya, "Mangsa yang menarik."

"Tunggu, Daiki, " Terlambat, sosok yang dipanggil sudah pergi, pria yang ditinggal tadi menghela napas lelah seraya menaikkan kembali kacamatanya, "Merepotkan saja, _nodayo_."

"Semoga saja Seijuuro mau mengampuninya." Lalu pria berkacamata itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

**==TBC==**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OBROL-OBROL—!<strong>_

Ameru : ciaossu! Wah, fic ini bnyk yg suka rupanya owo dan trimakasih sudah menanti! maaf karena chapter ini kurang panjang, Ameru sdng ulangan mid semester, jdi belum bisa crita panjang2 (=w=") Chapter ini, Seijuuro mulai gundah oleh perasaannya sendiri (owo) kira2 apa yg bakal terjdi, ya?

Kuroko : ngomong2 Aomine-kun ngapain disana?

Ameru : ehm, belum terlalu tahu. Tapi dichapter depan, kujamin bakalan seru! /ngacung jempol/

Kuroko : /sweatdrop/ nggak yakin..

Ameru : pokoknya! Chapter depan akan apdet segera (semoga)! Bye2!

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 003—!<strong>_

_Aomine Daiki, iblis arogan yang menggoda manusia untuk jatuh dalam nafsu duniawi._

"_S—Siapa?"_

"_Ikutlah denganku bermain."_

_Seijuuro tidak menemukan apapun selain kekosongan,_

"_Kau bukan Kouki."_

"_Ahahahahaha, Seijuuro kau lemah! Lemah oleh seorang manusia!"_

"_Manusia itu, dia kuat. Ini menarik."_

_**.**_

_**SEIJUURO; WHEN DEMON LEARNS ABOUT LIFE**_

_**DISH 003!**_

_**WHEN DEMON BEING ATTACKED**_


	3. When Demon Being Attacked

Kastil tua dibalik hutan gelap itu nampak suram. Hanya ada beberapa titik bercahaya dari balik jendelanya. Dari luar, petir menyambar dengan gananya—seakan membelah Bumi. Awan hitam yang menyatu dengan langit malam nampak bergumul dengan pekatnya—seperti akan menelan apapun dibawah langit.

Didalam kastil, lantai marmer dingin itu sunyi. Diam tanpa suara. Sesaat terdengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pembicaraan dari dalam pintu yang baru tertutup.

"Seijuuro-kun jatuh cinta pada manusia?" Seorang wanita berdada besar duduk diatas sebuah kursi antik. Tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada dan memasang wajah berpikir. Sementara sosok lain bersamanya, berkulit agak kehitaman dengan kemeja _navy blue_ membungkus tubuhnya tengah duduk pada kusen jendela besar. Ia edarkan matanya memandang langit malam yang kelas.

"Aku dengar dari Shintarou." Balas sang pemuda pendek, wanita tadi ber'ooh' ria lalu kembali berpikir, "Kurasa itu normal saja, Dai-chan, karena dulu ibunya manusia, pasti darah manusia mengalir padanya…" Tutur sang wanita, namun nampaknya diacuhkan oleh sang pemuda.

"Dai-chan kau dengar tidak?!" Sayang yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Wanta itu menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Mungkin…" Terdengar seperti racauan, keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Dai-chan?" Tanya wanita yang kini tengah menyeduh sesuatu dalam cangkir elegannya.

"Tidak, " Pemuda itu lantas bangkit dan pergi berlalu dari sang wanita, "Dai-chan kau mau kemana?!" Hardik wanita berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"Pergi keluar sebentar, Satsuki, " Kemudian pria itu menghilang seketika.

"_Mou_, Dai-chan sebenarnya kenapa?"

.

.

**SEIJUURO: WHEN DEMON LEARNS ABOUT LIFE**

**Genre : Supernatural/romance**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : Demon!AkashixHuman!Furihata**

**Setting : AU, Demon!Akashi, (maybe) Demon!GoM [setting akan berubah seiring alur]**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur kecepetan, EYD gamasuk hitungan, **_**fluffless**_**, OOC pake BANGET, bahasa ancur, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

**DISH 003: WHEN DEMON BEING ATTACKED**

**.**

_Entah apa, rasanya aku ingin memilikinya. Hanya untukku seorang._

.

_**[Furihata's House; Tokyo—01:37 a.m]**_

"Huaah…" Furihata perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia pandang sekeliling, lalu manik kucingnya menatap jam _digital_ diatas meja kecil disebelahnya.

Masih jam 1 pagi, tap Furihata tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk tidur. Padahal nanti pagi ia harus sekolah.

"Ambil minum dulu, deh.." Setelahnya, Furihata menyingkap selimutnya, turun menuju dapur. Sakelar lampu ia nyalakan, cukup menyilaukan bagi Furihata. Ia lalu membuka kulkas, dan mencari botol air minum.

"Hei." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggema pelan. Furihata membeku. Ia tahu ia pengecut, apalagi terhadap cerita hantu. Kini tangannya mulai gemetar, berusaha untuk tetap diam dan tenang, namun hatinya sudah sangat tidak tenang.

"S—s—s—s—siapa i—i—itu…?" Furihata mengedarkan mata kucingnya dengan liar ke seluruh penjuru dapur yang terang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Ini aku." Furihata berjengit—menjerit tertahan. Hembusan napas hangat menerpa kulit lehernya dari belakang. Furihata panjat doa, berharap keluarganya tabah tanpanya.

"S—s—siapa—"

"Jangan takut, " Hembusan itu makin nyata terasa, "Ikutlah denganku bermain."

Eh?

Dengan polosnya Furihata berbalik. Seketika mata kucingnya terkunci oleh sepasang keping _navy blue_ yang menatapnya sensual.

"Ikutlah denganku, " Perlahan kabut gelap mengambil alih mata Furihata, gelap, perlahan Furihata merasa tubuhnya ringan.

"Bermain."

.

Sosok tu kemudian menghilang, menyisakan Furihata seorang yang terpekur ditempat dan menunduk. Kemudian terdengar kikik mengerikan keluar dari mulut Furihata.

"Kita lihat, " Perlahan Furihata mengangkat kepalanya,

"Apakah Seijuuro mampu melawannya." Dan keping _navy blue_ terlihat.

* * *

><p><em>Walau hanya sebentar, mengapa rindu ini menjalar…?<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuuro terkesiap. Segera ia bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk diatas ranjang tempat tidur. Terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengatur napas yang menderu liar. Keringat mengucur begitu deras.<p>

Seijuuro mencoba mengingat. Ia menggali seluk beluk ingatan mimpinya. Ia memimpikan Furihata. Tapi—

"Kouki.."

.

Perlahan matahari fana terbit dan menyinari sisi teratas neraka, walau nyatanya masih terasa gelap. Para iblis kelas A mulai berbenah, pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah pergi menuai tugas.

Seijuuro—dengan mengenakan kemeja merah berbalut jas hitam dan _jeans_ hitam—berjalan pelan menyusur koridor yang terasa dingin. Pandangannya nanar, kurang tidur. Hampir selama 10 menit ia tidak bisa tidur, dan itu mengganggu.

'_Apa sesuatu memang terjadi pada Kouki…'_ Seijuuro mencoba berpikir jernih, sayangnya segala baying alam mimpi mengenai Furihata tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Ada yang salah, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Furihata.

_Tapi apa?_

"Ah, Seijuuro-kun!" Seijuuro berbalik kala namanya terpanggil, seorang wanita berambut _pink_ panjang melambai padanya, "Pagi, " Ia tersenyum, taring panjangnya terlihat.

"Pagi Satsuki, " Satsuki namanya, "Ada apa, Seijuuro-kun? Kau nampak lelah.." Seijuuro menggeleng—meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatrkanku, Satsuki…, aku tidak apa-apa.." Seijuuro terpaksa berbohong. Satsuki mengangguk mengerti.

"Kemana Daiki?" Satsuki melebarkan mata sebentar, sebelum menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak semalam, Dai-chan belum kembali.." Tutur Satsuki. Seijuuro berpikir sejenak.

Seijuuro tidak tahu, yang ia tahu, Daiki adalah iblis arogan. Ia yang paling malas diantara semua iblis kelas A. Tapi berkat tipu muslihatnya, ia menjadi sama hebatnya dengan iblis kelas A.

"Sepertinya, " Seijuuro kembali tersadar, kala Satsuki kembali buka mulut, "Dai-chan tertarik dengan manusia…yang kau dekati belakangan ini, Seijuuro-kun…" Tuturnya.

Hetero Seijuuro membulat sempurna.

_Kouki!_

"Seijuuro-kun! Mau kemana?!" Teriak Satsuki ketika Seijuuro melompat keluar melalui jendela besar disamping. Sayang, Seijuuro tidak sempat menjawab.

'_Jadi begitu, '_ Batin Seijuuro, _'Mimpi semalam…memang ada hubungannya dengan Kouki…'_

_Kouki…dalam bahaya…_

Hetero emas Seijuuro semakin mengkilap.

* * *

><p><em>Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh milikku…<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuuro melesat terbang. Ia tahu, Furihata pasti akan kesana. Ia melesat secepat mungkin, dan sampailah ia ditempat yang dimaksud.<p>

Lapangan basket.

Ternyata benar. Helaian rambut solid Bumi berkibar pelan dibawah angin pelan, sosoknya tengah memegang bundaran _orange_ yang Seijuuro tahu sebagai bola basket. Menyadari kehadiran Seijuuro, Furihata tersenyum kearahnya.

_Tapi senyum itu—_

"Ah, Akashi-san, ayo kita—"

"Kau bukan Kouki." Ucap Seijuuro gamblang. Furihata—atau bukan—masih mematri senyumannya.

"Ehehehe, " Sosok Furihata itu tertawa, "Kau bicara apa, Akashi-san, ini aku, Furihata Kouki…" Katanya lagi. Seijuuro masih tidak menjawab.

"Kau—"

Seijuuro terkaget kala menemukan Furihata sudah menepis jarak diantara mereka. Selisih beberapa senti lagi.

'_Apa bagaimana—'_ Batin Seijuuro kaget.

"Akashi-san~" Seijuuro terkesiap, mengapa Furihata beratensi menjadi sensual?

"Kouki?" Seijuuro memastikan. Furihata masih menggeliat manja pada Seijuuro, "Ngghh~~ Akashi-saan~~" Dan lenguhan-lenguhan lemah meluncur mulus dari mulut Furihata.

'_Apa—'_

**BUAAK**

**BRUUK**

"Ugh…" Seijuuro merasakan perutnya berdenyut sakit.

Furihata baru saja menendang perutnya.

Kini Seijuuro berusaha bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya, namun punggungnya ditekan oleh sesuatu—lebih tepatnya kaki seseorang.

"Kau.., " Seijuuro merutuk. Sosok Furihata masih diam membisu kala kakinya menginjak punggung Seijuuro.

"Bukankah kau merasa berada dalam titik terlemahmu sekarang, Seijuuro?" Mata Seijuuro terbelalak. Ia tahu suara itu.

**BUUK**

"GUAH!"

Seijuuro merasakan sakit amat sangat ketika Furihata mulai menginjak punggungnya sekuat tenaga. Rasanya tulang belakangnya akan remuk.

"Tidakkah kau merasa menjadi orang lemah karen seorang manusia, hah, Seijuuro?" Sosok Furihata dengan intens menginjak punggung Seijuuro dengan kejam, membuat Seijuuro berteriak kesakitan, "Tidak ku sangka kau menjadi lemah oleh sosok seperti ini!" Diinjaknya lagi punggung itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ugh…" Disudut bibir Seijuuro, mulai turun darah. Lalu ia terbatuk sebentar, "Kau, mau apakan Kouki.."

"Daiki."

"Hem~?" Kilat mata Furihata yang kosong berubah menjadi gelap, "Kira-kira mau aku apakan manusia ini, hm, Seijuuro?" Seijuuro hanya diam dan menunggu.

Sesaat sekelabat kabut hitam mengeliling tubuh Furihata, kemudian ditangan kanan Furihata, muncul sebilah pisau hitam.

_Pisau iblis. Pisau gaib yang bisa merobek tubuh manusia secara perlahan._

"Tidak, " Seijuuro menyeret dirinya mendekati tubuh Furihata, "Daiki, kau.."

"Hem, kau mau menyelamatkannya, " Pisau itu melayang mendekati lengan kiri Furihata, "Tapi sebelum itu—"

**SRAASSH**

Pisau itu lalu mengiris lengan kiri Furihata—lebar. Darah segar mengalir keluar. Mata Seijuuro terbelalak.

"Kouki.." Seijuuro buntu akal. Menghadapi seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

_Kouki…_

_Kau bisa mendengarku…_

_Jawab Kouki…_

**SRAAASSHH**

Seijuuro menutup mata. Ia tidak mau melihatnya dulu. Ia harus konsentrasi membangunkan jiwa Furihata.

Dari keping ingatan, Seijuuro ingat. Dulu, ayahnya sewaktu masih hidup pernah menceritakannya sewaktu usianya masih seumur jagung,

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Seijuuro, ketika manusia dikuasai oleh jiwa iblis…, ada kalanya mereka mempunyai dua kemungkinan…" Seiishirou berujar sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul tua. Seijuuro kecil hanya diam mendengarkan.<em>

"_Pertama, ia pasrah karena telah terbuai sepenuhnya oleh sang iblis, kedua, ia bisa terlepas karena iblis tidak mampu membuai sang manusia.." Ucapan sang ayah membuat Seijuuro tertarik._

_Seijuuro kecil angkat bicara, "Mengapa bisa begitu, ayah?"_

_Seiishrou tersenyum dibalik bayangan, "Karena manusia mempunyai suatu benang putih yang sangat kuat, sanga kuat hingga iblis tidak bisa memotongnya…" Jelasnya lagi. Seijuuro kecil semakin tertarik._

"_Benang apa itu, ayah?"_

.

"_Yaitu benang yang disebut ikatan."_

.

.

"_Kouki."_

_Perlahan, mata kucing itu membuka sayu, "A—Akashi-san..?"_

"_Kouki, kau harus sadar." Pinta suara itu, bergaung lemah. Mata kucing itu menatap nanar sinar putih didepannya._

"_A…pa..?"_

"_Kau harus mengambil alih kembali tubuhmu. Kau harus melakukannya karena perintahku bsolute."_

.

'_Ikatan…aku dan Kouki punya ikatan…, bertahanlah, Kouki..'_

.

* * *

><p>"UGH!"<p>

Seijuuro memaksakan diri membuka mata. Didepannya, tubuh Furihata terlihat olehnya. Berguncang, sepertinya ada perang batin didalamnya.

"Ugh…berisik, diam kau, manusia—" Daiki meronta—berusaha kembali memonopoli tubuh itu.

_Kembalikan tubuhku, dasar iblis!_

"Terus…Kouki.." Seijuuro merasakan napasnya memberat. Terimakasih karena hantaman tadi, sekarang Seijuuro sulit bernapas.

"GAAH!"

**BRUK**

Akhirnya Daiki berhasil keluar dari tubuh Furihata. Miris, tubuh Furihata kekurangan darah, hingga akhirnya ia limbung dan terjatuh ke beton lapangan yang keras. Seijuuro dengan susah payah bangun dan membopoh tubuh Furihata yang lebih kecil sedikit darinya ke _bench_.

"Kouki?" Seijuuro berpindah ke urat nadi sebelah kiri—mengecheck nadi. Sang _emperor_ menghela napas lega karena denyut nadinya masih terasa.

"…" Entah, rasa bersalah menjalar dalam diri Seijuuro. Karena ia, Furihata diincar oleh Daiki, dan berakibat seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya Furihata ada didekat Seijuuro.

_Apakah ini artinya perpisahan..?_

"Maaf, Kouki, " Seijuuro perlahan menghapus jarak diantara mereka, mendekati bibir ranum Furihata, terus dan terus mendekat—

**CUP**

Angin sore membelai pelan. Menghantarkan ciuman pelan namun menyakitkan itu.

.

"Setidaknya ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Kouki."

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini…?<em>

* * *

><p>Nijimura memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Melalui bola kristal besar diruangan Shintarou, ia melihat konflik pelik yang terjadi tadi. Semuanya.<p>

"Daiki yang notabene orang kuat bisa dihempaskan keluar, " Dari jauh, Haizaki duduk dan menyirengai, "Bukan manusia biasa."

Nijimura—dengan segala kerelaan—mengangguk setuju, "Untuk ukuran manusia, dia termasuk kuat. Hatinya tidak mudah kotor oleh iblis, ini menarik." Sudut bibir Nijimura tertarik.

"Ah, " Namun tarikannya kendur ketika melihat kearah kristal, "Itu—"

.

* * *

><p>Seijuuro terdiam kala merasa tidak hanya ia dan Furihata saja yang ada.<p>

"Iblis kelas A, Seijuuro, " Seijuuro berbalik, menatap dingin pada sosok baru yang muncul disana. Sosok berbaju putih bersih dan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu denganmu, " Seijuuro menyapa—tetap dengan irama dingin, "Apa urusanmu kesini, "

"Malaikat atas, Tetsuya." Sosok berambut _blue aqua_ dan bermata sama menatap datar Seijuuro. Ia membungkuk hormat sebentar.

"_Doumo_, Seijuuro-kun." Sambut Tetsuya.

"Jadi, Tetsuya?" Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alis dengan tampang dingin, menuntut jawaban. Tetsuya—masih dengan tampang datar—menatap balik hetero Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro-kun, " Kalimat yang diucapkan Tetsuya sukses membungkam Seijuuro.

"Tolong pergi dari hadapan Furihata-kun."

**==TBC==**

* * *

><p>INI KENAPA JADI <strong>AOFURI<strong> (pair menggelegar dalam 5 menit) KENAPA JADI **NIJIHAI**, KENAPA JADI **AOMOMO**, **AKAMOMO**, **AKAKURO** DAN **KUROFURI** GAAAHH PAIRNYA ANEH2! MAAF AKU MENISTAKAN KALIAN SEMUA— (eh tpi ga nistain juga, sih /kena gebuk 1 RT/)

Duuh, banyak yg bilang chapter 002 kurang bnyk TwT skrng aku tambahin deh wordsnya, lumayan, ga? Tapi malah terkesan bnyk _space_-nya, yak…, smoga kalian tetep suka~~ ngomong2 critanya aneh, kah? Aku merasa ini super aneh, kuharap ada yg bisa beri saran utk chapter depan…

Nah, yg nungguin Kuroko muncul, skrng dia udh muncul! /tepuk tangan/ tapi Ameru masih sedikit bingung mo menentukan posisi Kuroko –w- saran dari kalian akan sangat membantu OwO

Nah, sekian dlu~! Salam lemper!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 004—!<strong>_

"_Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"_

"_Furihata-kun tidak akan aman bila ada didekatmu, Seijuuro-kun.."_

_Ingin rasanya Seijuuro meninju wajah polos itu_

"_Kau jadi gila hanya karena manusia, nodayo."_

"_Mereka hanyalah mangsa. Selamanya kau dan dia tidak akan bisa bersama.."_

"_Maafkan aku, Kouki.."_

"_Akashi-san?"_

.

_**SEIJUURO: WHEN DEMON LEARNS ABOUT LIFE**_

_**DISH 004!**_

_**WHEN THE ANGEL FORCES THE DEMON**_


	4. When the Angel Forces the Demon

Seijuuro masih terdiam. Furihata masih pingsan.

Tetsuya, masih dengan tatapan datarnya dan minim ekspresi, ikut hanyut dalam lautan keheningan. Angin sore-lah yang menjadi pemisah antara Seijuuro dan Tetsuya. Hanya terdengar desiran angin yang menerpa dedaunan dan menerbangkannya jauh ke selatan.

Seijuuro yang selesai bergulat dengan batinnya bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Seijuuro tidak melihatnya, namun Tetsuya berjengit. Berterima kasih pada wajahnya yang _stoic_, sehingga rasa aneh yang menjalar dalam dirinya tidak diketahui dengan mudah oleh Seijuuro. Tetsuya masih diam, membiarkan pertanyaan Seijuuro terpatri dalam benaknya, belum siap menjawab. Perasaan yang ia pendam ini semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Furihata-kun tidak akan aman bila ada didekatmu, Seijuuro-kun…" Itulah yang keluar dari celah mulut Tetsuya. Kini Seijuuro menggeram marah. Taringnya terlihat. Ingin rasanya Seijuuro meninju wajah tidak berdosa itu.

"Tetsuya—"

"Ketahuilah, Seijuuro-kun, bahwa tidak hanya kau yang mengincar Furihata-kun, " Tetsuya memotong ucapan Seijuuro, "Dan aku disini juga untuk melindungi Furihata-kun dari sebangsamu…" Tambahnya. Kini terlihat di keping _blue aqua _itu. Kilat kemarahan.

Seijuuro tergelak, lalu tertawa. Tawanya membahana di antara udara. Melengking rendah dan mengejek. Kilatan hetero-nya semakin menjadi, "Dan sebangsaku mengajarkan bahwa mangsa yang sudah diincar tidak bisa dilepaskan, " Kini manik emasnya menatap nyalang pada sang malaikat, "Bahkan kepada seorang malaikat sepertimu." Ia melanjutkan.

Tetsuya menghela napas, "Ini berarti pertempuran, Seijuuro-kun." Disambut senyuman khas Seijuuro.

"Tentu saja."

Sekali hembusan angin berderu, Seijuuro telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Furihata ikut dibawa bersamanya. Namun Tetsuya tidak bergeming. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pelan, menatap tirai _orange_ bercampur ungu dan merah yang meraja seluruhnya di bingkai langit. Ia menghembuskan napas, lalu menatap tempat tadi sang iblis berdiri. Tetsuya merasakan riak yang menjalari tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

_Aku melindungi Furihata-kun, _Batin Tetsuya berkata, seiring keping _blue aqua_-nya yang meredup, sarat akan kesedihan, _bukan hanya sekedar tugas dan tanggungjawab, namun…_ Tetsuya kini mengigit bawah bibirnya dengan kencang. Ia ingin teriak dan membiarkan angin membawanya.

…_karena Furihata-kun tidak akan lama lagi._

.

.

**SEIJUURO: WHEN DEMON LEARNS ABOUT LIFE**

**Genre : Romance, supranatural, hurt/comfort**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : Demon!AkashixHuman!Furihata**

**Setting : AU, Demon!Akashi, Angel!Kuroko, Demon!GoM**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur kecepetan, OOC, **_**fluffless**_**, bahasa kasar input, ancur, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

**.**

**DISH 004: WHEN THE ANGEL FORCES THE DEMON**

**.**

_Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, bahkan seorang malaikat sepertimu._

.

Seijuuro menapaki tanah hampa dan terdiam di depan rumah bergaya sederhana, minimalis namun terkesan luas. Pepohonan rimbun menutupi rumah itu dan memberi kesan sejuk dan hijau padanya. Ia menatap papan nama yang dipaku di depan pagar rumah itu.

_Furihata._

Inilah rumah Furihata Kouki. Seijuuro menapak tanah sebentar, lalu menghilang dari depan halaman. Dan sekejap ia telah sampai di depan kamar Furihata. Seijuuro membuka pintu kamar itu, dan kegelapan segera menguasai pandangannya. Ia menekan steker lampu kamar itu dan seketika ruangan itu terang dihujani cahaya.

Seijuuro berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur _single_ di sudut ruangan itu dan membaringkan Furihata disana. Ia perhatikan Furihata sejenak. Tubuhnya sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala, dan wajah Furihata menunjukkan kedamaian dalam balutan bunga tidur. Perlahan, tangannya meraih helaian solid tanah itu dan menyisirinya. Sangat lembut, itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Seijuuro.

Furihata menggeliat, agaknya terganggu dengan tangan Seijuuro. Namun kembali ia hanyut dalam asyiknya belaian mimpi. Sudut bibir Seijuuro tertarik. Lega melihat Furihata baik-baik saja. Lega karena Furihata masih di sini, tidur dengan damai seperti bayi.

_Tolong pergi dari hadapan Furihata-kun._

Batin Seijuuro seakan terinjak kaki badak. Sakit. Mengingat kata-kata malaikat atas itu membuat amarah Seijuuro memuncak. Kalau saja kesadarannya tidak memeringatkan ada manusia yang tengah terlelap di sana, Seijuuro pasti sudah mengamuk dan menghancurkan rumah keluarga Furihata. Namun untuk saat ini amarah itu hanya bisa menari-nari dalam pikiran dan hati Seijuuro. Sakitnya sama seperti menyimpan dendam kesumat.

"Kouki, " Kini fokus Seijuuro kembali pada Furihata. Manusia, yang telah membangitkan kembali sifat terdalam diri iblis Seijuuro. Manusia, yang mengajarkan kembali pada Seijuuro bahwa selamanya, hidup tidak hanya didasari oleh nafsu saja, "Kau manusia yang suci, Kouki. Benang putihmu itu, adalah senjata terkuat. Daiki pantas mendapatkan itu."

Tunggu,

Daiki?

Seijuuro terpekur. Ia merenungi kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Benang putih Furihata, sesuatu yang disebut 'ikatan' . Itu senjata terkuat Furihata dan benang itu berhasil melelehkan wujud bayangan hitam Daiki. Bila Daiki saja bisa dihempaskan dengan benang itu, apalagi dengan Seijuuro? Kemungkinan Seijuuro untuk terhempas oleh benang ikatan itu juga besar. Apakah ini artinya—

"Kouki, "

Apakah ini artinya, Seijuuro tidak bisa mendekati Furihata lagi?

Tidak bisakah?

Tapi, bukankah Seijuuro sudah bersemayam di salah satu sudut hati Furihata? Berarti, tentu ia bisa tetap bersama dengan Furihata?

Ini menyakitkan. Ini membuatnya bingung. Otak _genius_-nya tidak bisa mencerna satupun intisari dari kalimatnya itu. Furihata sudah menjadi milik Seijuuro, dan Seijuuro terpaksa harus melepaskannya karena sesuatu yang banyak iblis takuti?

Tidak. Bukan Seijuuro namanya bila menyerah akan sesuatu. Ia _absolute_.

_Furihata-kun tidak akan aman bila ada didekatmu, Seijuuro-kun._

Persetan bila nantinya Furihata akan menjauhinya atau tidak, Seijuuro akan mendapatkan Furihata. Apapun yang terjadi, iblis akan mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan malaikat itu menyentuhmu, Kouki."

.

.

* * *

><p>"Makoto-kun, apa Dai-chan baik-baik saja?!"<p>

"Satsuki tenanglah, Chihiro masih ada di dalam."

Namun Satsuki tidak mendengarkan omongan Makoto. Dengan gelisah ia berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu besi besar berwarna keabuan pucat. Lantai di bawahnya sama dengan dinding di sekitarnya, hitam pekat. Gadis itu terus bolak-balik sementara Makoto, rekannya yang beralis tebal dan berwajah sangar, tetap diam sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya.

Kemudian pintu besar itu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang berambut keabuan nyaris putih keluar dari ruangan remang itu. Tampangnya tidak kalah datar dengan lantai di bawahnya, dan selama beberapa saat ia hanya menatap gadis berambut _pink_ itu dan si alis tebal. Hingga teriakan Satsuki memecahkan atmosfer tersebut.

"Chihiro-kun, bagaimana dengan Dai-chan?!" Dengan penuh murka Satsuki maju dan menarik kerah kemeja putih Chihiro. Yang ditarik kerahnya masih mempertahakan _stoic_-nya.

"Tenang saja, namun sebagian tubuhnya hancur. Dua hari, dan ia akan pulih."Namun perkataan Chihiro tidak membuat Satsuki lantas tenang dan menghela napas lega. Sebaliknya, taring Satsuki tertarik keluar, dan aura membunuh keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Manusia brengsek! Beraninya ia melukai Dai-chan sampai segitunya, AWAS—"

"Satsuki, tenanglah!" Dengan susah payah Makoto mengunci lengan Satsuki. Selama beberapa menit Satsuki meluncurkan sumpah serapah, sampai ia lelah dan mulai terisak pelan, menggumamkan nama Daiki.

"Manusia itu lumayan berbahaya." Celetuk Chihiro. Makoto mendengus.

"Kau juga harus tahu, seorang malaikat kelas atas juga menjaga manusia itu…" Tambah Makoto. Ia masih dengan sigap mengunci lengan Satsuki.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, " Chihiro menyipitkan matanya, memandang waspada Makoto, "Itu karena…"

"Jangan bilang kau kini ada di sisi yang sama dengan Seijuuro."

"Apa?" Chihiro mengerjap.

Makoto menyirengai, "Kau tahu, dia iblis pengkhianat. Ia jatuh cinta pada manusia, dan menolongnya saat ia diserang Daiki. Iblis bodoh, itulah mengapa aku tidak setuju saat tetua mengambil paksa ia dari sisi Ayame Hiiga(*) itu." Makoto mengakhirinya dengan dengusan mengejek. Chihiro masih diam.

"Seijuuro-kun…berkhianat..?" Kini Satsuki yang berbicara, dengan volume yang pelan dan masih terisak.

"Aku menganjurkan agar kau tidak membahas ini, Satsuki, " Sergah Makoto, ia kembali memandang Chihiro, "Kami akan kembali. Lebih baik kau cepat dengan pemulihan Daiki. Bumi akan sepi tanpanya." Dan mereka berdua segera lenyap. Meninggalkan Chihiro yang masih memandang langit kelam yang terbentang luas di matanya.

_Jadi, desas-desus itu benar, _Batin Chihiro, ia melangkah pelan ke sisi salah satu jendela besar yang membingkai langit neraka yang bergemuruh, penuh petir dan kelam, _aku kecewa, tapi prihtatin disaat yang sama._

Keping abu pucat Chihiro menerawang, seakan jauh menembus langit neraka waktu itu, _pisau iblis Daiki telah menyayat seorang manusia, beruntung sekali ia selamat. Tapi setelahnya…aku tidak yakin, _Itulah yang dibatinkan Chihiro kali ini.

_Inilah pilihan, dan inilah konsekuensi._

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kouki, kau baik-baik saja di sana…?<em>

* * *

><p>Pagi keesokan harinya, saya menyorot pemandangan sebuah padang rumput. Di seberangnya terdapat sebuah sungai kecil, dan di atasnya terbangun sebuah jembatan beton kokoh, yang menyatukan dua tanah berbeda sehingga manusia dapat lewat di antaranya. Angin kembali yang mengisi indahnya pagi ini.<p>

Tiba-tiba sebuah kabut hitam terbang mengitar, sebelum membentuk sosok yang solid. Rambut hitam malamnya agak berantakan dimainkan angin. Sosok itu masih berdiri tegak, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

"Kau sudah datang."

Berikutnya angin agar ribut berputar, berpusar, dan membentuk satu sosok solid lainnya. Rambut biru terang dengan sepasang keping _blue aqua_ yang bertampang teflon.

"Maaf, " Ia berkata dengan nada sopan, "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, " Sosok berjubah hitam itu berbalik, "Shuuzo-san. Pimpinan para iblis."

"Selamat pagi, malaikat kelas atas, Tetsuya, " Shuuzo balas dengan sopan, membungkuk hormat, "Aku ingin…membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin."

Mata Tetsuya agak membulat, lalu kembali ke posisi semula, "Ada apa?"

"Aku terkejut manusia itu, Furihata Kouki, bisa lolos dari sayatan pisau iblis Daiki, " Shuuzo memulai, "Dan aku cukup salut kau datang disaat yang tepat. Tadinya aku berpikir akan menghabisi manusia itu.." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Tetsuya, " Kini Shuuzo berbalik sepenuhnya, menatap Tetsuya dengan tenang, "Kau tentu melihatnya sendiri, bukan?" Manik Tetsuya sesaat kemudian meredup.

Seakan Tetsuya telah menjawab pertanyaannya, Shuuzo melanjutkan, "Kau datang melindungi manusia itu memang tanggungjawabmu, tapi kau punya tugas lain selain melindunginya…" Mata hitamnya menyipit.

"Memang benar adanya, Shuuzo-san."

"Dan memang semestinya, " Shuuzo kembali berkata, "Seijuuro itu masih terbilang yang termuda di antara kami semua. Dan karena darah manusia ibunya, perkembangannya agak sedikit terhambat, sehingga ia belum melihat _itu_."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Tetsuya.

Hening di antara mereka. Tetsuya tidak ingin meneruskan ini sebenarnya, dan Shuuzo tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang rumit. Jeda lama, Shuuzo-lah yang kembali menyambungkan percakapan tadi.

"Kira-kira…berapa lama lagi?" Tanyanya. Kali ini Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya. Kini rautnya yang datar sudah mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresi.

"T-tidak lama…dua…dua bulan…paling lama…" Tetsuya menghindari tatapan menusuk Shuuzo, seakan tatapan itu akan menghabisinya.

"Sudah cukup. Ini hukuman bagi Seijuuro, sekaligus pelajaran baginya, " Kemudian Shuuzo berbalik, "Terima kasih atas waktumu, Tetsuya. Anggap saja pertemuan ini tidak pernah ada dan lanjutkan saja tugasmu." Dan beberapa detik kemudian Shuuzo telah lenyap.

" …. "

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kemana kau…?<em>

* * *

><p>Sudah lebih dari seminggu Seijuuro tidak menemui Kouki. Selama itu juga, ia terus menjatuhkan banyak manusia ke dalam dosa. Bukan sebagai penghilang bosan, namun lebih mengarah ke pelampiasan kekosongan dalam relung diri Seijuuro. Ya, Seijuuro merasakan kekosongan itu dan semakin didalami, hanya akan menaikkan amarahnya yang berujung ia menjatuhkan tiga manusia sekaligus ke dalam dosa.<p>

Karenanya para malaikat kini mulai gencar melindungi para manusia. Tak jarang terjadi pertempuran antar iblis dan malaikat yang berakhir dengan kalau bukan kemenangan salah satu dari mereka, maka seri. Hal ini kadang membuat _element_ Bumi tidak stabil dan banyak orang dari masing-masing kubu terluka akibat pertempuran melindungi-atau-menjatuhkan-manusia-tersebut.

"Ini semua karena Seijuuro, " Keluh Shougo suatu kali, "Semua malaikat itu jadi menyusahkan. Kuhabisi mereka sampai tuntas, baru tahu."

"Jangan, Shougo, " Shuuzo datang tepat ketika Shougo akan menyerang salah satu malaikat di dekatnya, "Bagaimanapun juga, pilihlah manusia yang benar. Hiraukan saja malaikat itu, ia hanya melindungi manusia yang kerempeng.." Tambah Shuuzo, perlahan Shougo mengangguk setuju.

Tapi Shuuzo tidak bisa menyalahkan perkataan Shougo tadi. Shougo benar. Sejak Seijuuro menyelamatkan manusia Furihata itu, intensitas munculnya malaikat ke Bumi semakin banyak dan semakin ketat. Mau tidak mau iblis harus memutar otaknya.

"Hey, Shuuzo, " Shuuzo tersadar dari lamunannya dan balik menatap Shougo, "Aku tidak sengaja melihat kau bertemu malaikat atas itu dan…"

"Kau menguping. Seberapa banyak?" Ada ketidaksukaan dalam nada bicara Shuuzo.

"Er…hampir semuanya, " Shougo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Aku mendengar…tentang manusia incaran Seijuuro itu…semuanya…" Shuuzo agak membelalak, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya mencari mangsa baru.

"Lalu?"

"Aku, kemarin iseng mendatangi rumahnya, " Shuuzo semakin mempertajam telinganya, "Dan aku melihatnya…_itu_…sudah mulai terlihat…"

"Benarkah?" Pria berambut hitam itu merunduk sedikit, kemudian kembali mendongak, "Parah, kah?" Shougo menggeleng, "Biarkan saja. Ini akan menjadi hukuman dan pelajaran bagi Seijuuro." Katanya.

Shougo tidak berani lanjut. Kini ia memfokuskan matanya, sebelum menghilang dari sisi Shuuzo. Mencari makanan.

.

.

* * *

><p>Shitarou masih fokus dengan bola kristal yang melayang dengan anggun di tengah ruangannya. Mata zamrudnya memandang entah apa di dalam kristal itu, namun ada kilatan yang aneh dimatanya. Dan ia baru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pintu dibuka dan masuklah Chihiro.<p>

"Chihiro?"

"Aku penasaran, dengan manusia incaran Seijuuro itu, " Lugas saja Chihiro bicara, dan kini ia berdiri sejajar dengan Shintarou, "Ceritakan padaku."

Shintarou menghela napas sebentar, "Sayatan pisau iblis pada manusia tidak akan menimbulkan efek langsung seperti kematian.., " Matanya memandang kembali cahaya bening kristal di depannya, "Tapi efeknya akan terlihat setelah beberapa hari…"

Chihiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Efeknya?"

Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, dan jari telunjuknya dengan anggun menunjuk bola kristal, "Coba kau lihat itu, Chihiro." Dan Chihiro menurut.

Raut wajah Chihiro langsung berubah _horror_, dipandanginya Shintarou yang masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya, "Kalau Seijuuro tahu ini…Daiki akan habis.."

"Karena itu Shuuzo memerintahkan pada kita untuk tidak mengatakannya. Tapi Seijuuro baru akan melihat _ini_ setelah dua minggu berikutnya…"

" … "

"Seijuuro gila hanya karena manusia, " Shintarou mengehela napas kembali, "Seperti yang dilakukan Seiishirou dahulu…dan akan berakhir sama pada ujungnya."

**==TBC==**

* * *

><p>HAI PENGHUNI FANDOM KNB APA KABAR WAKAKAKKAKAKA-<p>

AMERU KEMBALI! /peluk satu2/ /cium satu2/ senang rasanya bisa kembali ke sini QWQ ini saya apdet setelah sekian lama berusaha agar bisa mengetik kembali. Ide buntu demi pantat Merlin!

(*) Ayame Hiiga; err…itu cuma nama khayalan ibu Akashi. Sebenarnya saya bingung nama aslinya siapa, ngarang bae /kena tabok skenario/

Gimana ngemeng2 chapternya? Garing? Ngebosenin? Muter2 alurnya? Emang! Sama seperti kepalaku yang muter2 karena bentar lagi ngambil raport semester 1 QAAAAQ

Pokoknya trimakasih kepada yg sudah review, fav, dan follow! Terus nantikan apdetnya fic ini (tunggu sampe taun jabot aja wakkakaka /tawa jahat/)

Sampai ketemu di chapter brikutnya!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 005—!<strong>_

"_Kau sudah melupakan manusia yang kau cintai itu, huh?"_

"_Ada…apa ini..?"_

_Seijuuro dengan perlahan bergabung dengan kerumunan sahabat Furihata._

"_Furi, ya? Sudah seminggu ini ia absen dari sekolah…"_

"_Kita bertemu lagi, Seijuuro-kun.."_

"_Tiga minggu sudah terlewat, tinggal minggu ini dan satu bulan terakhir…"_

_Shuuzo terkejut melihat kedatangan Seijuuro._

"_Seijuu—"_

"_ADA APA DENGAN KOUKI!?"_

.

_**SEIJUURO: WHEN DEMON LEARNS ABOUT LIFE**_

_**DISH 005!**_

_**WHEN THE HUMAN LOST**_


End file.
